


Just before the attack

by IzzyNeko



Category: 1hp club, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyNeko/pseuds/IzzyNeko
Summary: If you know the 1hp club comic, an alternative beginning just before the undead attack. If you have read it, just let you know, I control the comment section here lol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Just before the attack

Childish laughter filled the air as snow fell from the heavens. Friends and family walked closely together to keep warm this winter season. The Winter Festival, also known as the anniversary of a victory against the Wizard. An anniversary of the end of War of Astral Dominance, many great men and women from all over pulling together to take down the Wizard. A celebration of unity between all races, ages and genders. The very war that drove the Gods away, leaving the people of Nostra to fend for themselves. 

As everyone was celebrating the festival, everyone seemed to forget about the upcoming end of year PE39. The snow had finally stopped falling on the meek little village of Habuya where the state-wide festival was being held in its streets. Most travellers were passing by to sample its festivities and culture. The normally rare races of the country could be seen from one side to the other, locals eagerly took in the new people that visited their regularly empty town. Even the rare half-orc and  gensai showed their faces. What made the place so eye-catching to the feigners were the large trees that surrounded the town, catching snow and looking like a blanket from afar.

I t was one of the main reasons the thief had come to visit the town for the first time in ten years, taking note of what was here and there as she could vividly recall what had changed. Like how the old blacksmith had turned into a bakery. The small family guild hall had become a public  library .

Even the large butchers where her guild members would get most of their meat from had become a fancy Inn. From its brown bricks to long cremate walls, once sheltered by a brown straw roof, now with similar tiles the rest of the buildings had. Every structure had been remodelled, out with the old and in with the new. Things had really changed since her home went down in flames; not just affecting the town around it, but places hundreds of miles away. 

Alice couldn’t help but shake her head at the depressing thought. The lack of power was frustrating. T he blonde had decided years ago she wasn't going to live in fear but rebuild what had been lost. Which meant she needed money, quite a lot of it. Just the idea of stockpiling the insane amount fuelled an incoming headache. 

The blonde hopped down from where she was perched, plucked a caramel apple from a stand without the owner even glancing in her direction. It was a minor victory as she strolled the long lines of stalls. She would have stayed on top of the rooftops to avoid the eye of strangers, but it wasn't like they were looking at her in the first place, thankfully. Alice naturally avoided the eye of others, for it would make her job even harder if she kept awkward eye contact with another . B eing a thief was harder than it looked, having to avoid people like the plague but also getting up close and personal with a flick of the switch.

Regrettably, there were times when she unknowingly attracted the attention of some rather... uncomfortable company. Feeling a hand catch her by her elbow, her honey-brown eyes instantly narrowing as she turned to the taller man, barely coming to his chin. Either way, he wasn't a pleasant sight to behold when she could smell the alcohol on his breath from where she stood.

"Can I help you ? " the thief questioned, her eyes lingering on his beady black ones, trying to tug her arm out of his grip but it only tightened. Thankfully, the girl was able to hold back a reaction, not giving him the  satisfaction .

"No. But,  lemme buy you a drink,  dollface ," her glare darkened at that, forcing her arm free of his as she took up a more defensive position; a slight bend in her knees and arms where she could willingly move them. 

"Hands off the  merchandise ," was her only defence against the man, dodging his hand when it  reached out for her, letting her foot trip him into a nearby stall when he glared and step forward. The woman had met a lot of men like this over the last five years, knowing how they worked when they had a drink. Sluggish, but normally  irritational . "These  _ goods  _ cost too much for you," came her snarky growl while tossing the sticky apple at his head , pulling her jacket closer to her body as she spun on her heels and continued walking. "What a waste of a good apple."

What she didn't expect was a snicker from behind her, following at her heels just a couple of feet away. 

"Well, I thought it was funny, boy," came the smooth voice. The thief stopped and spinning on her heels to take in the  _ very _ handsome elf in black. He  chewed nonchalantly on a  dango ball, holding four of them in one hand like  senbon needles. He seemed rather chill for a man who just watched a small woman trip a man at least a foot taller than her into a stand, before tossing a caramel apple at his head. "Nice special ending attack by the way," he snickered. "Damn thing still stuck to his head I bet."

Alice was a little unsure how to react to the man, slowly turning around and continuing walking away from him. No matter how hot he was, she was leaving in the morning anyway.

"Nice to know I could entertain you with my  assault, " he only seemed to grin wider at her words.

"Nah boy, I'd  have step ped in if you couldn't handle it. Fatso looked pretty easy to trip though," the thief couldn't but smile a little at his words. "All that weight and such."

"I suppose," his way of speaking was a little... unusual, but funny. That she could admit. So far, he didn't seem like a half bad guy. "Results prove it  _ is _ quite easy." Then again, she didn't  _ know _ the guy. She couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him.  Which, was n't  very far. Well, he looked like a twig so... maybe.

The elf seemed to chuckle at her words, glancing to the short bow she had attached to her back before back to her. Seeing as the man was dressed fully in black and held a rapier to his side. She could only assume he was a rogue, like herself. So, she had no problem snatching a new apple from the same stand from before, taking a bite out of it this time. 

"That was pretty slick," he commented, spe e ding up just enough to walk beside her but kept his distance for his own nerves sake, as well as hers. "You're a thief?" His voice stayed low, glancing around them for any guards. It seemed to be something they were lacking in, despite it being a festival. When she slowly nodded, he continued with a small smile. "Assassin," he  gestur ed to himself.

"Well, nice to meet you  _ Mr Assassin _ , but I must be going," she shifted away from him quickly, heading down the nearest alley way and out the other side, sighing in relief and disappointment when she realized he hadn't followed her. Still, the thought of being followed still stalked behind her, even now.

Alice shivered at the feeling. Sh e headed back down the street in the direction of the prize booths, but paused when she heard a high-pitched ring. The streets becoming eerily silent as everyone else stopped and noticed the calm before the storm. It wasn't until the side of the inn collapsed that all hell seemed to break loose. Smoke rose as the rubble hit the floor.

" Ahh ... fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> My commissions are on my profile, please be sure to take a peak!


End file.
